The present invention relates to a housing for holding a control device provided with heat-generating elements for a thread monitor of an open-end spinning station.
In the interests of simple economical manufacture, in practice the switch housing of an open-end spinning station is manufactured mostly of plastic. Such a housing, however, leads to an accumulation of heat if it contains heat-generating elements, and thus leads to considerably reduced durability of these electrical elements. Such a control device in the housing is, for example, provided in the housing, when the feed of fibers is controlled in such a way that the inoperative condition of the fiber feed system can also be maintained when the thread tension sensor is in the position which it assumes when spinning is to commence, or in its readiness condition, in which condition the thread tension sensor lies completely free of the thread outlet pipe and the feed of fibers is normally operative (German Patent Application P 28 55 924.2-26).